


Feed Me All Night Long

by Viridian5



Series: Runner [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: weissvsaiyuki, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Science Gone Bad, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masafumi’s lab is guarded by a man-eating thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for “Mission 9: Schreient-- Hopes.” 
> 
> A cracktastic AU to a part of “[Runner: The Beast Within](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2051706),” written for [Weiss Kreuz vs. Saiyuki Battle’s Oh No U Didn’t Challenge](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/40449.html). This fic doesn’t really call on the _Blade Runner_ aspects of “Runner” much. 
> 
> Pre-reading by Esinde Nayrall, who also takes some of the blame for this.

Almost as soon as Nagi opened the door to Masafumi’s lab something grabbed at his ankle. He instinctively pulled it off with telekinesis and put a tk shield around himself. Powerless Kudou hadn’t been so lucky and had tentacles of various sizes coiled tightly all around him, so tightly that Nagi couldn’t pull them off or slip any telekinesis between tentacle and Kudou without Kudou yelling in pain. 

“It’s not hurting me. You are!” Kudou said.

“Well, excuse me all to hell for trying to free you,” Nagi answered as he tried to find a body to go with the tentacles but just saw a mass of purple-tipped green tentacles that seemed weirdly animal and plant simultaneously. What the fuck did Masafumi get up to in here?

A sudden ripping sound made him turn back to look at Kudou and see the tentacles ripping at Kudou’s skintight pants and midriff-baring top. He currently looked like he had chaps on instead, showing way more of him than Nagi wanted to see. “You’re getting _hard_. Is this turning you on, you pervert?”

“Maybe you’re not getting as much of a dose of it with your tk full-body condom on, but there’s a flowery smell that’s really doing something for me. My cock’s so hard I could use it as a battering ram,” Kudou answered then moaned as tentacles coiled around his cock and balls to stroke him. “This thing’s the pervert.”

Some scientists worked to cure lethal diseases. Masafumi made an aphrodisiac-using rape animal/plant hybrid for security and recreation. 

Should Nagi contact Schuldig? Though he could see Schuldig being offended that Nagi thought him an expert on rapey science experiments and asking angrily if Nagi intended for _him_ to take one for the team, the last of which Nagi _would_... sort of... be doing. Besides, Schuldig felt busy to him. 

“Nagi, go get what you need out of Masafumi’s computers and don’t worry about me. I’ll keep Audrey here distracted from you.” Yoji’s tongue peeked out to lick at the tip of the tentacle heading for his mouth. “Tastes sweet.”

“Sure, you’re letting this happen out of the goodness of your heart. You’re assuming a lot. You’re assuming it won’t hurt you. You’re assuming it can be satisfied and will then let you go. For all you know it’ll fuck you to death then fuck your corpse.” 

“I’ll be fine. I know it. I’ll scream if it starts hurting me.”

Nagi did have a job he needed to do and Kudou wasn’t even Schwarz, so.... “All right. We need you alive, so make sure you do.” He hooked his external drive up to Masafumi’s main computer and started stealing data, monitoring the process and ignoring the rustling noises behind him until a wet, muffled moan made him turn around. 

Tentacles still stroked Kudou’s cock and balls but also jerked him off. Some of them played with his nipples in particular as they stroked all over his body. A thick, slick tentacle fucked Kudou’s ass hard, while he enthusiastically sucked the one in his mouth and moaned around it. Sometimes the mouth tentacle pulled out to let him breathe a bit, and he tongued and licked it until it returned to his mouth to be sucked on more. Although tentacles still held his wrists, they let his hands clench on and stroke the one he sucked on. 

Maybe that smell had gotten to Nagi too, because despite his bad past experience he’d gone hard as a rock and suddenly wanted to go over there to touch and be touched by and fuck and be fucked by Kudou and “Audrey.” He wanted to kiss Kudou’s full, gleaming lips and skin to see what they tasted like after this. He wanted to fuck him to see if the hybrid had left him slick inside. Nagi wanted to see if Masafumi’s creation could give _him_ the pleasure and kind of ecstasy Kudou seemed to feel. 

When another tentacle engulfed the head of Kudou’s cock Kudou arched his back, cried out around the tentacle he sucked on, and came. Did that tentacle feed on his ejaculate? Kudou seemed to be swallowing something himself. Despite the flash of disgust, Nagi still felt turned on by it all. 

The fucking and sucking tentacles gently disengaged from Kudou. Seeming as relaxed, languid, and afterglowy as Kudou did, it petted Kudou’s body and hair in what seemed almost like fondness. Nagi realized that the green of the tentacles matched the color of Kudou’s eyes.

“Oh, _yeah_.” Kudou’s voice sounded deeper and hoarser. “Ran should take a turn at this; it’d loosen him up considerably. Can we take Audrey with us?”

“If we did, we’d never get anything done.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

 

### End


End file.
